


If only

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders' Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-04
Updated: 2007-06-04
Packaged: 2019-01-19 23:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: A James and Lily fanfic.KInda boring in the beggining, but it gets good!i promise!





	If only

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

“Mom, _wake up_! We have to go, or I’m going to be late”

 

“Fine! I’m getting up,” Lily Evans mother said. 

 

“Okay, I’ll see you downstairs in _five_ minutes.”

 

“Yes, and stop acting like you’re my mother”

 

Lily mumbled something incoherent. 

 

“What did you say,” Rose Evans asked her daughter. 

 

“Nothing, Five minutes _Mom_ ”

 

“I know”

 

Lily Evans walked out of her Mother’s room and went down stairs to get a granola bar. She knew her mother would make her late. She waited patiently fully dressed in her muggle clothing and her packed trunk, while her mother got dressed. 

 

Her father, John Evans was out of town due to business. Her sister, Petunia 

was with one of her friends. Lily was glad Petunia wasn’t there. The only thing her sister did to her was torment her, and call her a “freak.” She figured it was because Petunia was jealous. Their parents were very proud of Lily being the only witch in the family for generations. Lily’s great-grandmother on her mother’s side was a witch, and her great-great-grandfather on her father’s side was a wizard.  

 

__

_Five minutes later._   


 

Her mother came downstairs. “Ready to leave,” her mother asked her. 

 

She didn’t want to say anything that would start another argument and make her even more late, so she simply nodded.

 

She reached the train station with ten minutes to spare. 

 

“I’m going to miss you,” said Ms. Evans. 

 

“I am too,” and she truly meant it. 

 

“And, I am very proud of you, Lily for getting the Head girl position. I know you will have a fun year and be _safe._ ” 

 

“I will, mom. I promise.”

 

“Good, now go or you’ll be late”

She was going to miss her Mom. Her mother was her everything. She loved 

her, and told her almost everything. Her mother was her best friend. She was 

her mother’s daughter. Lily had the same hair and same eyes as her mother. She was only an inch taller to her Mother’s 5’ 7’’. The only true difference between the two was that one was older.  Unlike Petunia, who looked like her father, a handsome 40 year old, but with those same features on Petunia made her look . . . awkward. 

 

Lily would be described as having startlingly green, almond-shaped eyes and shoulder-length dark red hair. She was 5’8’’ and had an athletic body. She was beautiful, but was very modest about it.

 

Lily hurriedly left her mother with silent tears in her eye, and made her way to the threshold. She did her best to act as nonchalant as she could, while going through the threshold. She reached the other side and hurriedly made her way onto the train with her heavy trunk slowing her down.

 

 

Lily finally reached the compartment where her best friend would be sitting, Anna Lien. She looked through the window and found Anna and Sirius Black snogging. She was about to go in and stop it when she realized Anna really needed this after the past summer. Anna’s mother was an Auror, who was called to a Death eater attack in muggle London.  She was killed by the killing curse, Avada Kedava. Instead, she walked down the hall looking for another compartment. 

 

“Lily, why don’t you some sit with us at least until Sirius and Anna finish snogging,” Remus Lupin said. He was best friends with Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and James Potter and also apart of the Marauders. He and his friends called their group that. 

 

James Potter was also in 7th year and a fellow Gryffindor. He had a crush on her all of 5th year and part of 6th year. Lily was known to hate him, and it was true she did hate him. She didn’t like how he enjoyed hexing anything that annoyed him, nor did she like how cocky and big headed he was. He was naturally good at everything he did, and he was most certainly not modest about it, but she had to admit he changed after he stopped asking her out. He wasn’t so cocky and bug headed any more and he even stopped hexing as much. He had matured. Along with changing for the good, it seemed he started loathing her. The feelings were mutual. They didn’t get along, and they would bicker to no ends about the smallest things.   

 

“Okay,” she said, and followed him to his compartment which was two doors down. 

 

“So, Lily how was your summer?”

 

“It was good, a much needed break from all that studying”

 

“You’re preaching to the choir”

 

“What about you, Remus?”

 

“It was good. I spent the last month with James and Sirius at their house.”

 

Remus opened the compartment door showing James and Peter bickering over Quidditch. 

 

Lily put her trunk up and sat down next to Remus, who sat across James.

 

“Lily, you made Head girl right?”

 

“Yes, I did, Peter”

 

“Do you know who made Head boy,” Peter asked. 

 

“Umm, no. Do you?”

 

“I did,” James said.

 

“WHAT,” Lily yelled. 

 

_This can’t be happening. Why does the world hate me?_   


 


End file.
